


Olivia, the Firefly Dancer

by taterdoom



Category: Star Girl Fashion CocoPPa
Genre: F/M, Gentle Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterdoom/pseuds/taterdoom
Summary: With her parents deceased and her brother long gone, Olivia doesn't have much left for her in the human plane. Thus when a kind man appears offering her a rare gift she hasn't the mind to refuse.A story of a gentle kind of love.





	Olivia, the Firefly Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> So, Star Girl Fashion CocoPPa is a dress up gacha game. I fell in love with my different shows and have decided to start writing stores on them. They won't be terribly long, but hopefully you'll enjoy them.

Olivia was only nineteen when she was offered a rare gift. Vamparism was very rare and taboo in her world, yet once the offer was made she felt as if it were only natural. Luckily, the process wasn't as painful as the rumors had foretold. It felt as if time had slowed and merely welcomed her into a more peaceful reality. Her skin tingled and her blood warmed, but that was the extent of the effects. When her eyes fluttered open, strangely she felt refreshed and renewed.

The man who had given this power to her was named Leo. He was a sweet man who had offered her this gift in exchange for a safe place to be along with her presence on occasion. As there was not much left for her in the human world, her parents gone and her brother married across the ocean to a woman who rejected her very existence, it was an easy choice for her.

Despite being fairly comfortable with her new life, what she missed most was the being outdoors under the stars. She knew that even in the night, being outside could easily get her into trouble if a Hunter found her. Olivia was lucky that Leo had mastered the art of concealment so that the mansion thus far remained hidden.

Leo would disappear for a few days at a time before returning, always stealthy so that they weren't discovered. She felt safe in his presence, something that she hadn't felt in a long while. He taught her the ways of the night, and though she was still clumsy she was slowly learning enough so that she would be able to walk outside safely once more.

One night when he came in from the outside he saw Olivia by the balcony window, hands pressed against the glass, and her eyes glowing brightly as she looked at the stars. When she noticed him, she said, "Look, Leo, aren't they lovely? What I wouldn't give to go into the sky and see them closer." It was then he made a decision.

"Olivia, dear. The stars are indeed beautiful tonight, almost as beautiful as you are. I wonder, however, if they will be enough to accompany you for a month?" His resolve, luckily, was strong enough to withstand the confusion that crossed her eyes. "I have a long trip planned. I'm not entirely happy about how long it will take, but I promise it is important and that I will return. We have enough supplies for you for another three months, so you needn't worry about provisions."

She took a step back from the window, her hands moving to tightly clasp in front of her. There was sadness, yet understanding in her eyes. "You promise you will return?" Leo nodded his head and put his hand over his heart.

"I'm only here for an hour or so tonight as I prepare, but I promise I will return to you as quickly as possible."

"Well, I'm thankful to hear that. I'm disappointed that my lessons will halt, however I'm sure you'll see quite an improvement in the skills you've taught me thus upon your return." There was a hint of humor in her voice, despite their imminent separation.

He reached for her hands and threaded them through his own. "I hope that you won't find yourself in dire need of company while I am gone. Please take care of yourself."

"I will, I promise," she said as she smiled brightly at him. "There are plenty of books in the library that will keep me company, I'm sure."

He released her hands and stepped away, awkwardness overcoming him over how forward he'd been. "I best be off to get ready for this trip. The sooner I leave, the sooner I return. Be safe, Olivia." His cheeks burned with feeling as he turned towards the door, his adoration bidding him farewell behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably work on and update this in time. Chapters will occasionally be reworked. I'm slowly getting back into working, so hopefully this is acceptable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
